Double Date
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Paul somehow winds up with two dates for the same night. In a jam, he asks Jacob to help him out, and Jake gets into a world of trouble with the girls, with Paul and with ...Bella. How did Paul talk him into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Double Date

By Lady of Spain

Chapter 1: The Pink Cadillac

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

Kudos to my faithful beta for fixin' my flaws.

Paul has somehow arranged two dates for the same night. Jacob gets roped into fixing the problem, and instead gets stuck taking the two girls out. Bella sees him with one of the girls, and turns green with jealousy, and Paul ain't too happy either.

* * *

There she was, his dream girl—the girl with the ebony eyes, straight black hair and an hour glass figure. Her name was Valerie Antone, and she was sitting with some friends in the cafeteria. He'd asked her out at least six times in the past; she always agreed, but then would break the date at the last minute. Something always seemed to mysteriously _come up_. Paul held a high opinion of himself so he figured sooner or later she'd give up and go out with him; he just knew it.

"Hey, Valerie," he said as his long legs straddled the bench where she sat eating.

Her head whipped sideways to see who was behind that voice. "Oh, it's you, Paul."

"Is that any way to greet, your future lover?" He licked his lips sensuously, peering deep into her eyes.

_He is such a_ _good looking guy_, she thought. But, he was so full of himself. The boy was persistent too. Good grief, was he actually going to ask her out—again?

He cleared his throat. _Oh great, here it comes, another invitation to join_ _him in his lair_. Why couldn't Jacob ask her out? He was available again. She heard about that Swan chick. Didn't she get back together with her ex, that Edward something or other?

He wiggled his eyebrows. Didn't he realize how ridiculous he looked to this girl? "There's a dance this Friday, I thought you might like to go with me. We could meet at _The Pink_ _Cadillac_, have a bite and go from there."

Damn, she couldn't think of an excuse at the moment, so she caved and said, "Sure, but let me call you first, just in case." She picked up her tray hastily. Standing close to the table she uttered, "Bye, I've gotta get to class."

Man, this girl was as evasive as that red-headed bloodsucker. She had to run out of excuses eventually. What was her problem anyway? Could it be that she actually didn't want to go out with him? It was hard to imagine. Nah, that couldn't be it. The girl was probably just overwhelmed by his good looks, hot bod, and charming manner. Yeah, now _that_ made sense. He could see how he might make her a little nervous, or unable to control herself around him. He didn't blame her one bit, the poor thing, so he kept on pushing her to get a date.

* * *

Forty-eight hours went by, and Paul hadn't heard a peep from Valerie. One day, when he was leaving the school for home, Jennifer Davis cornered him at his locker. "Hi, Paul. Hey I was wondering. I really would like to go to that dance this Friday, and no one's asked me yet. I know this is kinda forward, but do you think you could take me?"

Paul was looking forward to this Friday too, not especially with Jennifer, but the elusive Miss Antone hadn't given him the green light yet. Next to eating, and chasing girls, dancing was one of his favorite pastimes. And let's face the facts folks; he had the moves. He figured Valerie was bound to pull the same crap again. What the hell, she didn't know what she'd be missing.

He pulled out the books he needed and closed the locker. He didn't have to think twice. This would save him the time and energy of finding another date. The best ones were probably already taken anyhow. Besides, Jennifer wasn't bad looking. Her lips were full and sensuous, her eyes were smoky and her short, spiky hair was beautiful except for all the gel she put in it. So he responded quickly, "Meet me at _The Pink_ _Cadillac_ at six forty five this Friday. How does that sound?" He'd be damned if he would walk into that dance—stag. After all, he was this hot stud, Paul Lahote. He had a reputation to protect.

Jennifer seemed pleased. Her plump lips turned up into a smile. "Great, I'll see you then." She winked one smoky eye as she sashayed away.

* * *

Swaggering into the restaurant, Paul glanced around at the booths and tables, singling out Jennifer. He spotted her in a corner booth waiting for him; in the next instant, Valerie entered from the side door. Holy ## %%$! He was seriously screwed. Oh man, how did this happen? Of all the days for Valerie to actually show up.

His rep as a stud would now be _mud_ if this ever leaked out. Stealthily, Paul backed up and accidentally bumped into none other than Mr. Sunshine, Jacob Black, who had just entered the restaurant. What a lucky break, he'd get Jacob to do his dirty work for him.

* * *

Jacob was stunned. "Are you kidding me? Tell me something, Paul, how did you manage to get two dates for the same night?"

"It's a long story, but will you do it?"

Rubbing his brow with one hand, Jacob finally responded. "Jeez, do I have sucker written on my forehead or what?"

Paul placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, a look of pleading in his eyes. "Just do me this one little favor."

Flicking Paul's hand off of himself, he groaned, "Okay, but this is a one time offer. Now get outta here."

Hesitating, Paul grimaced. _Crap, is that Jennifer looking out the front entrance? How am I gonna get out of here? I can't get through Jennifer, and if I use the side door, Val will see me."_

Jacob pointed down at the floor. "Get on all fours. You should be used to it by now." The situation suddenly took on an amusing note. Was Jacob really laughing at Paul's predicament?

Thank god the place wasn't very busy yet. Paul took Jacob's advice and crawled from table to table. "What the ..." he overheard from a lady whose leg he brushed against. Then "Ow," escaped his lips as she kicked him in the ear.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered as he made his way to an area set up for a '50's dance party. As he stood up, he cut in on one of the couples and rocked and rolled with the surprised girl clear to the back of the restaurant. He rudely dropped her there, and ran through the kitchen slipping out the delivery door amidst shouts of protests from the workers.

* * *

Poor Jacob, this wasn't his problem, yet here he was lying to Jennifer to help out his pack brother. Good thing he had an active imagination. Hoping to sound convincing, he spun a yarn on the spot. "Paul asked me to come here and let you know that he had to leave suddenly. His cousin was in a car accident, and his whole family is at the hospital. He's sorry that he couldn't be here with you." Looked like she was buying it too.

Her eyes widened as she winced sympathetically. "Oh my gosh, how awful! Was he hurt badly?"

Another fib rolled off his tongue. He hated doing this but he had to admit, it was easier than he thought. "Nah, just some cuts and bruises. They think maybe he might've also fractured some ribs though when he hit the steering wheel. Anyway, I guess it wasn't too serious."

As he stood to leave the table, he noticed Valerie heading his way. Jeez this was not good—not good at all.

She sauntered right up to him and asked, "Hey, Jacob, have you seen Paul?"

Before he had a chance to recap his creative tale, Jennifer interrupted. "Jake was just telling me that Paul's cousin was in a car accident. He sent Jake to tell me that he couldn't make it tonight."

Valerie frowned. "That's odd, why would he send Jake to talk to _you_?"

Now glaring at Valerie, Jennifer huffed, "Not that it's any of your business, but Paul and I had a date set for tonight."

Valerie's hands suddenly found themselves on her hips, accompanying a look of malice. "That _is_ odd, especially since he had a date with _me_ tonight."

Jennifer pushed her chair back, as she straightened to face Valerie. "Are you serious? You're telling me that he asked you out—for this very Friday?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Her brown eyes were now circles of flame.

Jacob slumped back down into his chair, his tongue lolling out between his teeth. Guess it wasn't gonna be a piece of cake after all.

Both girls glared at the lump that was attempting to shrink into oblivion.

"Paul put you up to this? Jacob Black—I can't believe you went along with it." Jennifer was shooting daggers at her target from her eye sockets. "How could you? I could see that dirty dog pulling a stunt like this, but you? I thought you at least had more integrity than that."

"Wait'll I get my hands on him," Valerie snapped. "He'll be in his sickbed for a month! I didn't even want to be here, but he kept pestering me to go out with him. I decided to give in for tonight only. I would be the boringest date ever just to get him off my back. And then I get stood up ...?"

Sinking lower and lower in his seat, Jacob finally replied. "Look, girls, I didn't exactly volunteer for this."

"But you are involved now, so what are you going to do about it?" Jennifer blew a few strands of gelled hair away from her face. "I really had my heart set on going to that dance tonight, darn it!"

Jacob sat up a little straighter. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing, I'm going home," Valerie huffed. "I should have had my head examined when I decided to go to this stupid dance—with that muscle bound, arrogant JERK!"

Jennifer gazed at Jacob with pleading eyes. "But, I still want to go. Jake, can't you take me?"

"All right ... jeez, I'm such a sucker. You win. We'll eat, and I'll take you home with me so I can change. Then we'll go to the dance."

"Now, wait a damn minute—" Valerie fumed. "Let me get this straight. I get to go home alone, and Jen, here gets to go out with the most eligible guy on the rez?"

Boy that was a new one—the most eligible guy on the rez, huh? _I'll have to rub this_ _news in Quil's face. If only Bella would think that ..._

But back to the task at hand ... Dammit, he didn't want anything to do with either one of these girls, and here he was being trapped into taking both of them out. Paul was gonna owe him big time. Lahote would also foot the bill for this. Santa Claus, Jacob wasn't!

"You want me to take you out too?" This was getting ridiculous. Why did he let Paul talk him into taking over his problem? He should have just stood by and watched him crash and burn. It would have served him right.

Scowling, she answered, "It's only fair." Finally, she would get a chance to go out with the one guy who could really float her boat.

He knew he was gonna regret this, but he was squeezed into a corner. "Okay, Valerie. There's a bonfire scheduled for next Saturday. If you still want to go, it's at seven o'clock at First Beach."

"I'll be there with bells on." She flashed a bright smile at him, despite her previous irritation

Jacob flinched at the cliché. Did she have to mention ... Bells?

"Yeah, okay, then, I'll be waiting." _Unfortunately. _He groaned inwardly. First, Bella goes back to that bloodsucker, breaking his tender heart, and now this—having to entertain two girls that he wasn't the least bit interested in. It would invariably remind him of who he really wanted to be with.

Valerie turned, and with her head in the clouds, floated out the door of the restaurant. This wasn't such a bad night after all, in her opinion. There was a lightness in her step now, and her long shiny hair swayed with each of those steps. She didn't even mind the walk home. Jacob Black—she finally nailed a date with Jacob Black. Life was good, more than good—life was great!

The two _J's_ ordered some dinner. He was hoping to have enough cash in his wallet to cover the bill. Washing dishes wasn't exactly at the top of his favorites list. Thankfully, Jennifer didn't order the most expensive thing on the menu, and passed over dessert since she was in a hurry to get to the dance. After paying the waitress, and leaving the tip, he still had a ten spot left.

When they arrived at the little red house, Jacob introduced Jennifer to Billy. His dad was taken aback. Did his son at last take his broken heart down from the proverbial shelf? Was he once more trying to make a go of it with someone who would reciprocate his love? Billy was fond of his friend's daughter, but she caused his son nothing but pain as far as he could tell. Seeing his Jacob with another girl actually made _his_ heart a bit lighter.

After changing clothes, Jacob drove to the high school with Jennifer at his side. The dance was okay as far as that went, but he still had Bella at the back of his mind. He couldn't get over her that quickly. His memory somehow didn't seem to know the meaning of forget. Jennifer was in his arms, but his heart was wishing it was the clumsy little girl with the long chestnut hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate. Bells ... how he missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One to go

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

He guessed that Jennifer was a nice enough girl, but every time she turned to him or brushed against his skin, the sharp spikes of her gelled hair poked him. His injuries included small holes in his neck, his chest, his chin. At one point, she even twisted around suddenly, and narrowly missed one of his eyes. Damn, her hair could be classified as a lethal weapon. What a disaster.

Jennifer had a pretty good time though; Jacob was a great dancer. But what was with him? It was like he wasn't there. He was polite and funny, but something was way off. An empty house—that's what he reminded her of. The lights were on, but—hello, anybody home? There was no answer. What had that Swan chick done to him anyway? The old Jacob used to be a lot of fun. This Jacob was a shadow of himself.

Jacob drove Jennifer home, and she had him worried. She kept looking at him like she was expecting something. Her peach frosted lip gloss kept glinting at him every now and then whenever they passed a streetlamp. They seemed to be giving him a message, one he didn't want to hear.

Walking up to her home, she kept moving closer to him, rubbing her shoulder against his. They got to her doorstep and Jennifer came right out with it. "You don't have to be shy around me, Jacob; you can kiss me if you want to."

She intruded into his personal space uninvited, their bodies inches apart. Her face came within a hair's breadth of his. The girl's arms then gently wrapped themselves about his neck.

Crap, he was afraid of this, and the fact that if her peach frosted lips actually enclosed his, he might lose them altogether and never find them again. Man, the suction from those lips—who knew if his tongue would stay put in his mouth either? And all that gloss would be like ... glue. He needed his tongue, for more than just tasting food and talking, you understand. Trying not to appear too repulsed, he sighed as she turned her face up to him, closing her eyes. Jacob drew his head back slowly, and disentangling her arms from his neck, placed them carefully at her sides—where they belonged!

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Jennifer, but I'd rather take a rain check on that. I'm still a little gun-shy right now. You understand, right?" His heart ached, wondering if Bella would ever beg him for a kiss, not that she needed to. His lips would happily volunteer.

What the hell? Shot down twice in one day. Paul bailed on her, and Jacob was refusing a kiss? What was wrong with these guys? She understood all right, Jacob was joining Paul on the deck of the ship of fools. See if she would go out with either one of these deadbeats again ... Not if they were the last two men on earth.

Next time, she'd try her hand with Quil Ateara. There's no way he'd turn down a kiss from her. She'd be lucky to keep his paws off her.

Letting out a huff, she said, "Okay then, I guess this is goodnight?" She took two steps toward the door, hesitated and pivoted around to face him. "Could you at least give me a hug, so I don't feel like a leper?"

Jacob laughed. Leper, no—more like a lamprey eel, or a porcupine fish. Nodding his head, he replied his famous, "Sure, sure."

He lifted her easily, giving her a bear hug. He put her down, and she totted through her door. Looking over her shoulder, she commented, "I still had a good time even though I missed _dessert_." She winked at him and closed the door.

Phew, one down, one to go. He trudged out to the Rabbit and wearily drove home.

* * *

Billy was still up, probably anxious to hear what happened at the dance. "Glad you're home, Son. How'd it go?"

Jacob scowled, and began rubbing his neck. "Fine, if I didn't mind feelin' like a pin cushion. Jeez, if there's ever a next time, I'll remember to wear body armor."

Looking stunned, Billy asked, "Must be that _Black charm_. You had to fight her off, eh?"

"No, just set up a defensive perimeter. I didn't even want to go out with that girl."

"Is there some reason why you did?"

Jacob's eyes were now staring up at the ceiling. "It's a long story; so let's just say, it involved Paul."

Billy chuckled. "That explains a lot. Well, goodnight, Son."

"You need some help getting in bed?"

"Nah, I got it," Billy said as he wheeled toward his room.

Jacob stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a drink, then brushed his teeth and plopped down on his lumpy bed. Why couldn't Bella be all over him like Jennifer was? He'd put up no resistance whatsoever if she was on the offensive. Man, he'd keep a proverbial white flag in his pocket at all times. Why did she have to go back to that freakin' leech anyhow? He had everything under control before that parasite reentered the picture. Ugh!

Sleep overtook him, and of course he dreamed about you-know-who. They were in a torrid make-out session—okay, so he was undressing her, when he woke up. Jeez, it took him several minutes to catch his breath. Dammit—looked like he'd only have her in his dreams. Dreamlover, great! He sighed, and closed his eyes again; this time he dreamed about a ... porcupine.

* * *

After breakfast, Jacob marched over to Paul's. He was gonna have it out with him.

Paul was grinning from ear to ear, as he let him in the house. "Hey, Pal," he greeted his personal savior.

Jacob pushed past the nauseatingly cheerful wolf. "Don't pal me, you jerk. I got stuck cleaning up your mess."

The grin disappeared and Paul's mouth dropped open. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. My little lie to cover your ass, blew up in my face—that's what happened. I had to take Jennifer to that stinkin' dance and I'm lucky that both my eyeballs are intact. They don't call her hair spiked for nothin'. And I'm not off the hook with Valerie yet. You owe me, Paul! I want monetary compensation—for the food, the gas, and the dance tickets. I should throw in something for pain and suffering too."

Paul reached for his wallet. "Okay, so how much do I owe you?"

With his palm out, Jacob answered, "Twenty-five bucks."

Pulling out his money, he handed Jacob two bills, and remarked, "Here's thirty bucks, twenty-five for the date and five for your pain and suffering. We even now?"

Jacob folded up the money and stuffed them in his jeans pocket. "Hell no, I've still gotta show Valerie a good time."

"Yeah, well, don't make it too good a time. I'm still dyin' to take her out if she'd only let me."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't _want_ to go out with you, but she's too polite to say it to your face?"

Sitting down on an adjacent chair, Paul nonchalantly stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles. "Phfft! Like that could _ever_ be a reason."

Jacob started toward the door, still rattling on, "Yeah, well think about it. From what she told me, your charms are not enough to win her, so you better come up with a better approach. Conceit and cockiness aren't working with this girl."

Paul scratched his head. It worked with every other girl. But maybe Jacob was right. Time to change his stripes. Man, this chick was a tough nut to crack, but what a delicious morsel under that shell.

His hand was on the doorknob, when he turned around to look at Paul. Not yet finished with his tirade, Jacob spit out, "And another thing—the next time you get in a jam like this, go find Quil, he'd be glad to take some of these chicks off your hands."

* * *

Ever since Edward's return, the vampire saw Bella every chance he got, and of course slipped in through her bedroom window each night. She was still in love with the guy, but Jacob was always in the back of her mind—haunting her, and loitering in its recesses. Her overprotective vampire lover frowned on her visiting La Push, and as a result, she saw less and less of her Jacob.

There was an emptiness in her heart, the heart that Jacob had so meticulously reconstructed. She missed him even as Edward lay beside her; actually it happened more frequently when the vampire was there. Ironically, his very presence was a glaring reminder of the other man who was nearly missing in her life.

One night as she lay awake, enveloped in Edward's stony arms, she made a decision to visit Jacob sometime in the next week. She didn't make specific plans for any certain day as she didn't want Alice squealing on her and cutting her trip short. Bella loved Alice. She was her best friend, besides Jacob, but gosh—what a little tattletale.

She couldn't shake him from her memories tonight. There were so many thoughts of her best friend racing through her mind. _Jacob, what are you doing right now? Do you miss me like I miss you? Did I break your heart? If I did,_ _I'm so, so sorry. How can I make it up to you?_ That was a stupid question. She knew what Jacob wanted. The real question was: Was she willing to give it to him?

Edward's cold lips brushed the side of her head. "You're not asleep yet, love. Shall I sing your lullaby for you?"

She sighed out loud. No she didn't want him to sing her to sleep. She just wanted him to go home and leave her alone with her thoughts tonight. He was smothering her with his good intentions. Instead, she told him what he wanted to hear. "Yes, Edward, I love to hear you sing."

Then she closed her eyes tightly, and shutting out the melody, she tried to picture Jacob's million dollar smile, and hear his laughter. She suddenly realized that she had never heard Edward laugh before. Not even once—how strange.

* * *

Monday at school, Jacob was in the cafeteria with Embry, eating lunch. He felt Embry nudge him slightly. When he twisted around to see what he wanted, his friend jerked his head over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. He turned slowly, and there standing in back of him, with food tray in hand was Valerie.

"Mind if I join you?" she purred.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jacob responded, "You can sit wherever you want, it's a free country."

His eyes could see why Paul was so interested in her. Valerie was beautiful, but she just didn't seem to knock _his_ socks off like Bella did. She wore too much makeup for one thing, and Jacob liked the natural look so much better. Nothing more irritating than getting lipstick or foundation on his shirt collars either. He was the one who did the laundry at home, and it was a bitch trying to get the stains out.

Valerie placed the tray on the table, and sat beside him. "I can't wait until this Saturday. I've never been invited to a bonfire before. It should be fun."

_Yeah, fun ... _"Sure, sure. Just be sure to wear something warm." _I'll be damned if I let her snuggle up to me with the excuse that she's cold._

There was a lot of silence as they ate together, Embry—because he was shy around girls, Jacob—because he didn't want to encourage her, and Valerie—because she had no idea what to say.

This wasn't the Jacob she knew; he used to be so talkative and relaxed. It seemed like he was tense for some reason. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spied Paul watching the three of them. Was that what was making Jacob uncomfortable? Who did Paul think he was? He didn't own her; far from it.

Jacob ate faster than usual so he could escape. He could only endure polite conversation for so long, and he didn't want to be rude. It wasn't her fault that they got thrown together. He had Paul to blame for all this awkwardness. He looked up from his lunch as he was thinking about that, and noticed Paul staring at him, so he returned the stare, pushed his chair behind him, and stood up. Excusing himself, he told Valerie and Embry, "Sorry, I gotta get back, Quil owes me some money, and I need to catch up with him. See ya."

Embry gazed up, giving him a knowing look, and winked. Jeez, how many more lies was he gonna make up? He used to be such an honest guy. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Green Monster

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: I should probably get bashed royally for my flagrant use of head-hopping, but I don't care. Who made up that rule anyway? This way, you can see what everyone is thinking. My beta WolfGirl Cheri won't complain, will you, Cheri?**

* * *

For the next four days, Valerie sat with Jacob and Embry for lunch. Quil joined them, lapping up the aura of scrumptiousness from this new companion. And for those four days, Jacob squirmed, thinking up a way to let her down easy, or at least get her to lay off. Jeez, she was hard to discourage though.

To make matters worse, Paul managed to sit one table away, keeping a close eye on the pair of them. Now he had Quil to worry about too, but he dismissed it readily. Valerie seemed to only have eyes for Mr. Irresistible—those dreamy, smoky, hypnotizing, _take me_ eyes. She never looked at _him_ that way. What the hell did Jacob have that he didn't? This whole situation was giving him a complex.

This particular day, as Paul watched, Valerie had gotten bolder. Her fingers were in Jacob's hair, pushing back a stray lock from his forehead. Jacob put his hand over hers in an attempt to thwart her, but all Paul saw was Jacob's hand on hers. Already tense, his jaw clenched and his teeth ground together. He bolted off his seat and strode over to where they were sitting. Valerie caught sight of him, red faced with rage, his eyes sending death signals to her lunch buddy. He was definitely heading in their direction. She hastily picked up her tray and made a mad exit out of the cafeteria.

Paul practically lunged over the top of the table, grasping Jacob by the collar. Hissing through gritted teeth, he accused Jacob, "I asked you to help me out of a jam, not steal my girl away."

Never backing down from a challenge, Jacob's eyes narrowed and peering directly at Paul, he growled, "Get your filthy paws off me if you value your hide. Trust me—you _don't_ wanna get me upset."

Quil and Embry ran to the opposite side of the table, their arms pulling at Paul's death grip on Jacob's shirt. Quil spouted, "C'mon, ease up, man. You really _don't_ wanna get Jake upset."

The enraged wolf thundered, "Yeah? Well no one seems to care that _I'm_ upset."

Embry urged, "Let go of him, Paul. He's not trying to steal your girl. Val was making all the moves on _him_. You need to calm down."

Paul let go, straightened his own shirt, and brushing the extra sets of hands away from himself, sniffed in defiance. "When is your date with Val?"

"This Saturday at the bonfire."

Flames practically shot out of his eyes once more. "Then that's the last time you see her—you hear me?"

Jacob's hands flew up in the air. "Jeez, Paul, will you just look at yourself? Get a grip. I didn't ask _Ms. Beauty Queen_ out. May I remind you that she got dumped on me—by you—okay?"

After taking a long, deep breath, Paul helplessly admitted, "Yeah, I remember, but it's killing me to see her with you. Damn, I think I'm in love with this girl. I'm ... I don't know ... I'm absolutely nuts about her."

Embry grumbled, "If you ask me, you're just plain nuts—period."

Paul's head swung around toward Embry, who stepped back, with his palms out in front of him.

Tightening his hand into a fist, Paul snarled, "You want some of this, Call?"

"No thanks, I'm a vegan."

The bell rang which essentially broke up the fight. They were all cooled down as they headed back to class, but the other students cautiously gave them a wiiiiide berth just in case.

* * *

The night of the bonfire, Valerie was the first one at the site. Paul got there right after. He didn't want anything to sneak by him.

Man, she was just about the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life! Like a magnet, she pulled him into orbit around her. He found his feet gliding toward her.

"Hey, Val." Gee, that was smooth. He seemed to be losing his touch. She had him tongue tied. That was a first for the ladies' man of La Push.

She looked up at him, and frowned. "What do you want, Paul? I don't want to speak to you. That was a really low stunt you pulled the other day; now leave me alone. I'm here with Jake tonight. He's a _nice_ guy, not like you."

Crouching down in front of her, he gazed into her ebony eyes and practically whimpered, "I can be a nice guy, if you'd just give me the chance. Will you at least let me explain?" God—how humiliating.

She turned her head away from him, not wanting to be caught in their spell. "Are you deaf? I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses. I told you—I'm not speaking to you. You're lucky I don't beat you with a crowbar. You stood me up, Paul.

"Why don't you go sit over there on the other log, so you can glare at us again? That's your new hobby, isn't it? Maybe you should have brought along some binoculars so you don't get eye strain."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, exasperated. Letting out a deep breath, he tilted her chin toward him with one finger. "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Batting his finger away, she huffed, "Nothing! Now get the hell away from me before I start screaming for help."

Jacob walked up at that moment with Jared, Embry, Seth and Quil in tow. "Is there a problem here?"

_There is now, dammit. I just want to talk to her and explain._ "No, I was just leaving," he muttered, as he sprang to his feet.

Paul winced as he heard Valerie hiss, "Good riddance."

As she predicted, he sat in clear view of the couple, scrutinizing their every move.

* * *

Great—a few minutes after the ceremony got started, who should appear but Jennifer and her brother! There were no spots left to sit at except for the one next to Paul. Jennifer sighed and sat beside him; her brother, Ricky, parked at her feet on the ground.

"Are _you_ still speaking to me?" Paul whispered.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. They caught the glow from the blazing fire in front of her, and the gloss on her lips sparkled.

Mmn ... those luscious lips. If he couldn't have Valerie, then Jennifer wouldn't be such a bad substitute, would she? Damn, he still wanted Valerie though. Why couldn't he have both of them? Oh yeah, that'd go over real well with the girls. Crap, he better make up his mind. While he bided his time waiting for Valerie to come to her senses, he could still fool around with the girl sitting next to him. Hey, maybe that would make Valerie jealous.

Paul folded his hands, resting them on his thighs, and nodded his head in acceptance. "So I guess you're mad at me too, huh?"

"What do you think? How can you be such an idiot? Yes, I'm mad at you—you slimy toad."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Only if you really mean it."

"I do mean it, Jen. I'm very, very sorry. It was a freak occurrence. It will never happen again."

"Damn right, it won't, or the next time you sing, you'll sound like a soprano."

She was feisty all right. Paul smiled and took her hand, kissing it, then squeezing it in his own.

* * *

If he thought holding hands with this girl would make Valerie jealous, then he was one can short of a six pack. The green monster was taking control of him instead. Valerie was all over Jacob, and Paul could feel his temperature rising. Man, he wanted to rush over there and peel them apart. Jacob was being waaaay to polite to the girl—or was he _enjoying_ it? Hell, he better savor every moment then, because Paul was ready to pound him.

* * *

Jacob couldn't wait for this night to be over. He could understand now why girls would get so mad when the guys continued their advances after the girls said no. Jeez, Jennifer had attacked him with her armed hair but holy hell, that was nothing compared to Valerie. She was like an octopus. Just because she sat beside him in the cafeteria for the last week, that didn't give her license to be pawing at him. What made it doubly embarrassing was the fact that a pair of wolf eyes was focused dead set on them.

Jacob had detached her hands from his bicep, then his neck at least four times, and now she was licking his ear. Right about then, he noticed Paul getting out of his seat and running toward the parking area. Jennifer was crying and running in the opposite direction, and there was Embry following after her. What the hell was going on?

* * *

A few minutes before this, while Paul was silently seething, he caught a whiff of strawberries and freesia—Swan! He craned his neck and glimpsed her standing several feet away. Didn't Jacob notice her? Guess not, he was too busy handling Valerie!

Bella saw enough. She saw that skank hanging all over _her_ Jacob. And she was gorgeous, making Bella feel like a Neanderthal. And ... and... her nose was nuzzling that beautiful thick black hair and her tongue was skimming over the shell of his ear. Had he actually moved on? She thought she had wanted that ... for him to be happy, but the reality hit her in the chest like a harpoon. Why was she feeling so crushed? She had Edward, didn't she? But that was _her_ Jacob—he belonged to her, not that jezebel. Tears started to pool, and she turned, racing to her parked truck. Paul, seeing an opportunity, jumped up off the log and sped after her.

* * *

Jennifer was humiliated. Paul had dropped her hand so quickly and trotted off after some other girl he had spotted. She stood up with her hands covering her face and rushed off toward the forest. Embry got up and trailed after her to see what happened. He found her leaning against a huge pine tree, sobbing her heart out.

She jerked suddenly, as she heard leaves crunching underfoot. Embry's voice rang out. "It's okay, Jen, it's only me, Embry."

"Just go away ... please ..."

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his strong arms about her shoulders. "No ... I'm not going anywhere."

Spinning her around slowly, he asked, "I can't stand to see you cry. What's wrong?"

Her tears streamed down in a torrent. "Nobody wants me, Embry," she stammered

His fingers traced the contour of her jaw, finally lifting her head so he could look in her eyes. "That's not true," he said softly.

"Yes it is, Paul bailed on me twice now, and Jacob wouldn't even kiss me. He didn't want me either."

"I want you."

She blinked at him, totally stunned. "What? What did you say?"

Embry cleared his throat. "I said ... I want you. I ... I think you're beautiful. I always thought you were beautiful. I really mean that sincerely."

All at once she stopped crying. "You do?"

The back of his hand was now gently stroking her cheek. "Yeah—I guess ... it's just that ... well, I'm a little shy around girls. So that's why I never made a move on you. Anyhow, I figured you'd have guys lined up on your doorstep, and I wouldn't stand a chance."

As he stood there, she saw him with a different set of eyes. He was so sweet. She had never really looked at him before this night. Now, he was _all_ she could see. "So do you think that maybe you could kiss me?"

Embry grinned, "I think maybe I could."

He moistened his lips, but before he could move an inch, Jennifer had tugged his neck closer and her soft warm mouth had his firmly pressed against it. Needless to say, they never made it back to the bonfire.

* * *

Paul caught up to Bella quickly. "Wait up, Bella; where you going in such a hurry?"

"Home—I'm not wanted here. Jacob doesn't need me anymore."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm not blind. I saw that ... that ... creature tickling his fancy."

Paul burst out laughing. "Is that what she was doing?"

He put out his hand. "C'mere, Bella, let's you and me fight this."

Wiping away a tear, she said, "I don't see how."

His thumb jerked over his shoulder, pointing to the flames visible in the distance. "That girl? She's the girl that I've been after for a long time. So how bout you and me stir up a little jealousy back at the bonfire. Fight fire with fire, I always say. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Paul," she squeaked.

"Ahhnnnn! Wrong answer—now say yes!"

The corners of her mouth turned up a micrometer. "Okay, but do you really think this will work?"

"Absolutely. Jake will go ape-sh**!"

His arm wound about her shoulder, and they sauntered back to the fire pit together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

My beta is WolfGirl Cheri. Thank you, Cheri!

* * *

When Paul walked up to the gathering, Jacob noticed this time. Paul had _his_ Bella's hand enclosed in his own filthy paw.

The shoe was on the other foot now, and his pack brother was having the time of his life tormenting Mr. Sunshine. That'd show him. Two could play at this game.

Oh, man, Jacob wanted to wipe that smirk right off of Paul's face. He knew it was just a ploy to get a rise out of him—and damn, it was working. What the hell was _she_ doing here anyway, not that he didn't like seeing her? But how had this happened? Did her vamp lover accidentally leave her prison cell unlocked? Did the pixie lose her powers? Wait a minute—the bigger question was: why was she with—Paul? He trusted Bella, but Paul? Not on your life! His reputation was legendary. Jacob's right eye involuntarily began to twitch.

Neither Paul, nor Jacob heard a word that Billy said from the time that Bella sat down. They were intent on watching each other.

Paul tucked Bella into his side, and she turned to him and smiled. Jacob's _left_ eye now twitched. Unsanctified lips were creeping up her neck. The muscles in Jacob's jaw tightened.

* * *

Hey, what was going on here? Ever since that _girl_ showed up, Jacob was even more distant. Was it her imagination or was he staring at her? Well, both of them, actually. Anyone would think he had a thing for her. This called for drastic measures.

Valerie always thought that Jacob was a hottie. She never bothered casting her net in his direction though, since he was in love with that Swan chick. But she went back to her old boyfriend, didn't she? Oh no, was that _her_, that girl—the one he was always mooning over? Shoot! She wasn't even that pretty. What did he see in her?

Okay, it was time for Valerie to pull out the big guns. She grasped Jacob's face in both her hands, and nearly pulled him into her lap while her mouth encircled his. She never once came up for air as those lips busily worked, keeping Jacob's occupied.

Her _date_ wasn't cooperating very much. He was attempting to crane his neck to see what the other couple was doing. At the same time, she was pulling him in the opposite direction, to keep his attention. Good lord, what guy in his right mind would try to avoid kissing her? What was wrong with this picture? Was he crazy?

* * *

When Jacob finally loosened the damn headlock she had him in, he spied the look on Bella's face. It was not a happy expression. She appeared to be insanely jealous. Well, whaddya know? Paul didn't look any happier either. He glared at Jacob, and grabbing Bella, executed a flawlessly earth-moving smooch. God dammit, Jacob could actually see the ripples of Paul's tongue as it explored the inside of her mouth. If that wasn't enough to send Jacob over the edge, he noticed one hand intertwined in her long hair, but the other one was inching ever closer to her tight little rear end. That did it!

"Nooooo!" he bellowed. Jacob leaped off his perch and scrambled across the area separating them. Paul collided with him in the middle, and both guys starting to shudder slightly.

"You keep your hands off her," Jacob shouted, pushing Paul backward with one hand.

"Make me!" Paul snarled back at him, as he shoved his face in front of Jacob.

Billy was aware that he no longer had control of this audience. If he didn't do something quick, all of La Push would be witness to their secret. He eyed Sam, who nodding, took over and immediately grabbed a handful of each of the idiots' shirts and trotted with them to the trees. He let them loose as soon as they were out of sight from the rest of the party. They both stripped and shifted instantly, bounding a little ways further into the forest.

Paul hardly put a single paw on Jacob. He was clearly no match for the _Black Scrapper_. Jacob clawed, bit, tore, butted, and finally trounced Paul. He was lying on top of him, muzzle to muzzle.

_Are you gonna leave her alone? Or do you want more of the same? _

Licking the blood oozing from his bottom lip, Paul thought, _Shoe pinches a little doesn't it? Now you know how I feel when you're all cuddled up with Val, rubbing it in my face._

_You're such a jerk, you know that? I don't want anything to do with her. I can't control that girl's actions. After tonight I don't ever want to set eyes on her again. _

As Jacob's furry head withdrew, Paul heard, _Let's go back, I'm done here. But I'm warning you; keep your hands and that wicked tongue of yours to yourself._

Jacob lifted his body off Paul, and they padded back toward the bonfire. Paul was limping, so after they phased and redressed, Jacob wrapped an arm about his waist and helped him to walk.

* * *

They no sooner arrived a few yards away from the fire pit, when Valerie rushed toward them and let out a loud gasp. Paul's face looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. He could barely stand. His neck, lip, and ear were all bleeding, and one of his eyes was swollen to the size of a tennis ball, all black and blue. But there was Jacob, without a scratch on him.

He practically tossed Paul on the ground, his defeated enemy wincing in pain. Then the unexpected occurred. Valerie stood to her full height, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Black, how could you? Look at him! I can't believe you're such an animal. You sure had me fooled. You're a beast, that's what you are.

"Paul," she crooned as she knelt beside him. "I'm so sorry this happened. This is all _my_ fault. Let me help you get on your feet. We can go to my house. I'll clean you up."

She stroked his face, and kissed his swollen, black eye. Jacob's eyebrows rose in amusement.

As Paul got his footing, he faced Jacob and gave him a wink. Looked like Paul's problem was solved; now Jacob had to go find Bella, and solve the problem that had plagued him for three long years.

* * *

Valerie helped the injured wolfboy into her house, and eased him onto the couch. She gathered up a basin of water and a wash cloth, and began dabbing it gently on Paul's battered skin. He closed his eyes as she worked. When she finished, his eyes flew open and she noticed for the first time, a look of vulnerability on his face. She set the basin aside, but as she moved to stand up, he caught her wrist.

"I'm crazy about you, Val," he whispered.

Suddenly, he was no longer the arrogant, conceited jerk she had come to know. The facade was stripped away, and the real Paul was revealed. Now _this_ Paul she could fall for.

"If you were always like this, then maybe I could be crazy about you too."

His warm brown eyes glistened with tears, as he choked out, "I'll be anything you want me to be. Just let me _be_ with you."

She tilted her head, her black eyes growing serious. "I'm going to give you a chance, but you have to promise me that the old Paul won't make an appearance from now on."

"I promise. He'll be a thing of the past. I've learned my lesson."

There was magic in the air at that moment. She knelt beside him on the couch, and reached out drawing his head to her shoulder in a snug embrace. Her fingers softly smoothed his hair back, then pulling away slightly, she let her lips do the silent talking for her. Paul answered her in kind, his breaths shaky, and moans beginning to form in his throat.

When their lips parted, Paul stammered, "So ... will you go out with me to the dance next Friday?"

With an eyebrow quirked, Valerie groaned, "That all depends—is Jennifer going to be there?"

"Not if I can help it."

The most beautiful smile in the world lit up her face. "All right then; it's a date."

This time, Paul took control, and grabbing her shoulders, kissed the side of her neck—and she let him.

* * *

Jacob leapt off that log like it was on fire while Paul was busy kissing her. Paul was immediately in his face and now they were staring each other down. They looked like they were going to tear each other apart. Holy cow! Didn't anyone besides her notice that they were on the verge of going wolf? They were both starting to shimmer. That only meant one thing—the fur was going to fly for sure. She'd seen it all before, but this time she wouldn't sit around to witness it. She got up and turned her back on the testosterone fueled confrontation.

Bella trudged slowly out to the truck. What did she think she would accomplish tonight? She told herself she just wanted to see Jacob. Instead, she saw him being devoured by that gorgeous girl. How could she compete with that? Compete? Whaaaat? Oh my gosh, was she jealous? She _was_—crazy with jealousy. Why couldn't she see it before? It was in front of her face all this time.

Suddenly that kiss on the mountain drifted into her mind. Maybe she should have gone with her gut feeling at that time. Edward never kissed her like that. But had she finally blown it?

What was it that Paul said when she told him that Jacob didn't need her anymore? _I don't know about that, _he had answered_._ Did that mean she still had a chance? And she had to admit, Jacob did go ape-sh** when Paul kissed her, just like he said he would. Was that a sign of jealousy or was he only trying to protect a friend from a notorious womanizer?

Making it to her beloved truck—the one that her Jacob had painstakingly maintained for her, the overwrought girl climbed into the cab. She leaned over the steering wheel, her forehead resting on it. How could anyone be so stupid? He was any girl's dream, and now he apparently was that _hussy's_ dream. She'd really made a mess of things—always shooting him down, and ignoring his feelings. She wondered if it was too late to win him back.

* * *

The bonfire was still going strong when Jacob went out searching for Bella. She couldn't have gotten far. That little altercation with Paul didn't last that long.

The idiot; he should have known better than to tangle with the next Alpha. Jacob was bigger, stronger, and faster than his opponent. He had to hand it to him though; he had guts, or was it just his temper making him temporarily insane? At any rate, it looked like losing the match won him the girl, the lucky dog.

If he had known that Bella was going to show up tonight, he would've canceled his date with Valerie. He could be sitting next to her right now, with his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. On the other hand, he being with another girl, seemed to set her off.—making her feel like her territory was being trespassed upon. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it would jostle her awake and realize that Jacob was the one—the only choice for her. He'd find out if that was the case soon enough, as the ancient Chevy came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

The truck was near the road, in the parking area outside the beach. The engine was cold; he guessed she hadn't turned the key in the ignition yet. Spotting her, unmoving in the driver's seat of the Chevy, Jacob trotted forward and tapped on the window. Bella jolted where she sat, startled out of her thoughts. You would think she'd be used to his silent approach by now. He crooked his finger, motioning her to come out and face the music.

He was still feeling a bit pissed about seeing the love of his life with the La Push letch. Obviously that wouldn't be happening again any time soon, but he needed to clear the air once and for all.

The door opened and one jean-clad leg at a time cascaded over the seat. He grasped her around the waist to help her to the ground, nearly groaning as she slid down against him. God, how she could make his knees buckle.

He set her down and waited for her to say something. Bella's head was bowed, evading his eyes. She shifted her feet a few times, the loosening gravel the only sound to be heard besides Jacob's breathing and the fluttering of her heart. He wondered who would break the silence first.

His head rolled in an arc, his tongue clicked, and a heavy sigh followed. Crap, he guessed it was up to him to start this conversation. Unfortunately, his thoughts returned to the sight of her sitting across from him, letting Paul slobber all over her. His voice erupted harshly. "What in the world were you thinking, Bells? Paul ...? You know his reputation. What the hell were you doing with _him_? You're lucky you didn't end up in his bed."

Her eyes were aflame all at once, accusing him. "Oh is that it, you don't want me in bed with anyone other than you? Anyhow, what do you care? You were with that ... that ... beauty queen." He could see that she was still a little miffed too.

He fired back, "I didn't _want_ to be with her. She was forced on me."

There went the arms across her chest. "Didn't look like it from where I was sitting."

Jacob scrunched up his face. "How would you know? You were busy _kissing_ Paul." He delivered the last line, hissing it between his teeth, sarcastically.

"Well, you were _kissing_ the skank. Anyway I was not kissing Paul; he was kissing me!"

His head leaned forward, and he fairly sputtered, "Well, Swan, same here. Val was doin' the kissing, and it was not welcome, _believe_ me!"

"Hhmpf," she huffed, "I'll bet!"

Jacob got closer to her and angrily said, "You still didn't answer my question. What were you doing here, and why were you with Paul? I haven't seen you in weeks, and poof—you just show up unannounced? Now, give me the damn truth."

She looked away again, and Jacob was not having it. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and turned her to face him.

"C'mon, Bella, say what needs to be said. I'm a big boy."

"I wanted to see you—and I saw you all right, with that girl hanging all over you, like a pair of cheap drapes. God, I missed you, Jacob, but it seemed like the feeling wasn't mutual."

His head jerked back, stunned, his hair flopping onto his forehead. "What are you talking about? I've been dead since you went back to your precious pale face."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry, go on ..."

"I saw you with that ... Valerie person, and I got upset, so I started to leave. Paul followed me, and said that you still needed me, and to prove it, he'd make you come ... well, unglued."

Jacob inched closer, his voice low and husky, and taking one of her hands, coaxed, "So why do you think you got so upset, Bella?"

Stammering, she eeked out, "She's not good enough for you."

"No, that's not it."

She was nervously biting her lip now. Her doe eyes were huge.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You know what to say, you just won't say it."

He stared at her quietly for a moment. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, why would you say _that_?"

"I can hear your heart hammering a mile a minute, so if you're not scared, then there could only be one other reason for it to be acting that way."

He took her other hand and raised them both above her head.

She tried to escape his strong manacles, but finally shouted, "What do you want from me, Jake?"

That tore it, his anger resurfaced. He dropped her hands, and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her in frustration, slamming her against the cab of the truck, while he raged, "Don't give me that. You know what I want! I want you to touch me. I want you to moan my name in my ear. I want you wrapped in my arms. I want you to crush your lips to mine. I want you to say you're in love with me. I want you to give him up, and tell him goodbye forever. I want you to be mine—and only mine. I want you lying beside me, naked in my bed. I want to make love to you like a lover should. I want you to tell me that everything I just said—that you want it too."

Bella burst into tears, and slumped limply into his arms. His hands tangled in her hair, as he shoved her with his body, pinning her to the door of the Chevy. Jacob's lips found hers; their breaths mingling while his mouth forcefully consumed her—holding her breathless, making her quake involuntarily. His every action controlled her, his dominance over her surprisingly welcome. His hand moved to her waist pulling her closer so that she couldn't resist him if she tried. She shamelessly clung to him in sweet surrender. The feel of his strong arms and the heat of his body pressed to hers had her intoxicated. Any will left in her had vanished.

* * *

Her breath came in short gasps, and her heart raced even faster. "Jacob ..." she whimpered at last.

Everything he said was true, and she wanted it all. Edward was always so reserved, cautious; he never made her feel like this, and she never wanted to let go of this feeling. It was raw and overpowering. She was being swept away, literally, because Jacob was lifting her in his arms, and when she asked, "Where are we going?" His answer was, "The struggle's over, Bells. I'm taking you home with me, and making you mine."

* * *

She woke up sometime during the night. Jacob was curled around her, his heated breath misting the side of her neck. She snuggled back into him. Mmn ... he was so warm. Then, it suddenly hit her. Oh my gosh, she and Jacob were in bed together. She lifted the blanket and peeked underneath. This night definitely wasn't a dream. Where were her clothes? She had to get home. What time was it? She looked up at his dresser, the alarm clock read 1:20.A.M.

A sick feeling washed over her. Edward would be in her room waiting. He didn't have to read her mind to realize what happened, and the blush on her face would confirm it. Oh, god, how could she face him?

She wiggled, trying to loosen Jacob's hold on her, but the more she wiggled, the more he tightened his grip. She finally felt his lips on her bare shoulder.

"Where you goin', honey?" he whispered in a sleepy haze.

He loosened Bella enough so that she could turn to him. "I've got to go home. Charlie will be worried."

"Can't you stay a few more minutes? It's so late now, a few more minutes won't make any difference. Please, I don't want you to leave yet. I like feeling you so close to me. And I need to hear you tell me you love me again—just one more time."

"Oh. My. God. I love you ... there ... I said it, okay? Are you satisfied now?"

"Jeez, can you be any more _passionate_ about it." His eyes rolled once.

"I think I pretty much proved how passionate I could be. But, I've got to go."

A look of sheer panic creased his brow. "Now you've got me _worried_. I thought I did all right. Wasn't it good for you, then?" He was immediately up on one elbow, his ego hurt.

"For Pete's sake, don't give me that look. Yes, it was good for me—the earth moved. You were great, but I'm in a hurry. I really have to go!"

"Damn, what a killjoy. Your clothes are on top of my hamper. But first, I want a kiss goodbye."

"Holy cow—I've kissed you ... like about a bazillion times this night."

"I'm just making up for lost time," he whined.

Jacob tackled her playfully, wrestling with her in the sheets, and then kissed her sweet little face off. She succumbed to his charms, and delivered a mouth watering goodbye kiss.

Jumping off the mattress, she hurriedly dressed and leaning over the bed, took a few moments to tell her sweetheart, "Thank you for taking your time and being so tender and gentle with me. The earth really did move. I love you, Jacob. I'm so glad it was you for my first time."

Her young lover smiled her _Jacob smile_ and murmured, "My pleasure, beautiful."

She swept out the door, then realized the truck was still at First Beach. Jacob ran up behind her, dressed in his cutoffs. "Didn't think I'd let you walk all by yourself now, did you?' He wiggled his eyebrows. "There are wolves about."

* * *

While all this drama was unfolding in La Push, there was a distraught vampire pacing up and down silently in Bella's bedroom. The bridge of his nose was being pinched between his index finger and thumb. Where was she, as if he didn't know? She never stayed out this late. Why didn't Alice see this coming? Wait—that clinched it. She didn't see any of this because she was with _him_—the filthy mutt. If it wasn't for the treaty, he'd be up there extricating her from Jacob's brawny arms right this minute. Damn dog!

Bella was becoming increasingly rebellious. Why couldn't she listen to him? Edward knew what was best for her. Being with Jacob was dangerous. He could fly off the handle at any moment and injure her; on the other hand, he could give her what Edward would not. That was an even more troubling thought.

He knew Bella had feelings for the pup, and there was no doubt in his mind that Jacob might make her rethink her decision and choose him instead. Gah! He should have changed her—he should have changed her when he had the opportunity. He sat down on her rocking chair with his head in his hands, his stomach tied in knots. All he could do was wait it out. _Bella, please hurry up and come home. I'm going mad._

* * *

Parking the truck in the driveway, she tip-toed into the house. She crept up the stairs avoiding the one step that creaked underfoot. Just as expected, Edward was there sitting in her rocking chair, with a strained expression on his face. She halted midstride, and sure enough that telltale sheet of crimson shaded her cheeks.

Edward stood, and spoke calmly. "I'm assuming you were in La Push. Did you have a good time?"

The words practically stuck in her throat. "Um ... yeah. I guess you could say that.

She took a step forward. "Edward, I—"

He put his palm up to stop her, his face contorted in pain. "You don't need to say a word, love. I can smell it from here. His scent is clinging to you ... everywhere. It's over, isn't it? You've made your choice."

Edward hung his head in sorrow. "I'll make this easy for you. I only want you to be happy, and if choosing Jacob will make you happy, then so be it. I'll leave now, but if you ever change your mind, know that I'll always be there to take you back."

He reached out one cold finger and stroked it along her cheekbone. "I'll never regret loving you, Bella."

His voice broke and he added, "Promise me that you'll take care ... and be safe."

She nodded, sadly. "I will."

With that, he leapt from her window, and like a zephyr, streaked through the trees.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, and quietly sobbed. She'd just broken the heart of the first man she'd ever loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Serenity

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

There was a smile on Jacob's face when he got out of bed the next morning. Nothing seemed to bother him, not the cold or the rain, or the fact that he had to patrol that afternoon. Bella was finally his, and she was dropping by in a few short minutes.

The truck pulled up, and his long legs covered the distance from the Taj to his lady love speedily.

She was flat against his chest in a heartbeat, and her words of greeting smothered beneath his hungry lips. When he allowed her to breathe again, he panted, "Hi, beautiful."

Bella hung her arms from his neck, and teased, "Holy cow, Jake. You're in a happy mood, this morning."

He winked at her, while steering his girl into the garage. "Yeah, I wonder why?"

The first thing that caught her eye was an air mattress and a folded blanket leaning against the far wall. "Well, well, I can see why. Looks like you're thinking of getting lucky again today."

He lifted her off her feet and swung her around. "I'm already lucky, little girl."

Looking down at him, she rumpled his hair, and grinning, kissed his nose. "I came by to tell you—"

"That you love me? Yeah, I know."

"Will you let me finish? Gah—you've been interrupting me a lot lately."

His eyes smoldered as he replied, "Not when it counts."

"Stop ... I'm serious now. Put me down."

"Why?"

"The air up here's too thin. I can't breathe."

A smirk suddenly appeared. "I can fix that," he boasted. "I've had training in mouth to mouth."

Bella sighed, slapping his shoulder. "I mean it. Settle down, I have something important to tell you."

He placed her on her feet and then dragged her over to an old overstuffed chair, sitting her on his lap.

"Okay, honey, I'm all ears. Go ahead—shoot."

He began playing with her hair, and running one finger along the edge of her ear.

She twisted toward Jacob to give him a warning look. "I can't talk with you doing that."

His fingers continued their traveling. "Why not? Jeez, it's too hard for me to keep my hands off you."

"Oh, c'mon, Jake. Stop that; it's very distracting."

He kissed her neck, then moving up further, buzzed her again before stopping. "Maybe if we get all this distracting stuff out of the way first, then you won't be distracted anymore."

He gave a sidelong glance at the air mattress. Bella pulled his face back toward her. "None of that. I can't stay. I promised Charlie I'd be home by noon, and I still have to go grocery shopping. So do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Hell yeah, I guess," he huffed in defeat.

She swallowed hard, leaning her forehead into his. "Edward was waiting for me last night. I didn't have to explain much to him. His sense of smell caught your scent all over me, and he knew it was the end of our relationship. He said goodbye. I won't be seeing him again."

Jacob restrained himself from whooping with joy. He knew what a hard thing it was for Bella. She had once loved Edward, and probably still had feelings for him. But damn, to be actually rid of him! His heart was singing the hallelujah chorus.

Not to be seen as callous, he acknowledged, "I'm sorry you had to do that last night, especially after the time we spent together. But he had to know sooner or later." _And sooner is definitely better than later—for me._

With her arms around his neck, she rested her cheek next to his. "He looked so devastated. I felt awful."

"No—Bella ... no. Don't do that. You made me and Billy and Charlie and Renee all happy. We all love you. That's what you have to think about. You won't have to change for us. You can be who you are. The only thing you have to fear is a sunburn."

Tapping his arm, she fired back, "You!"

Bella began to climb down off his lap, when Jacob pulled at her waist, glancing toward the mattress. "So, see that was fast. You still have time left over to fool around with me."

Her mouth opened in shock. "Jacob Black, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you strip me naked and have your way with me on that air mattress, you have got another thing coming. Besides, how do you intend to keep Quil and Embry out of here?"

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that. I already warned them not to come near the Taj if the door's closed and your truck's outside."

She drew away from him, and stood up, taking a step back. "Oh my gosh. You're incorrigible. I can just imagine what they'd think is going on in here."

Jacob's eyebrows wiggled playfully. "Don't kid yourself. They'll _know_ what's goin' on in here."

Her head shook. "Well, it's not going to happen. If you want a repeat of our last close encounter, you come to my room tonight."

She slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out the keys to her truck. "Tonight, then?"

"You better believe it, honey. Don't close that window, or I'll be howling in pain outside in your yard."

Jacob frowned at the distance between them, and motioning with his finger, ordered, "Come back here, girl. I have a parting gift before your leave."

He proceeded to plant one on her, and after they finished, Bella smiled and patting his cheek said, "Keep that thought."

She sashayed out the door, her mahogany waves swaying with every step. He moaned in agony. Jeez, he couldn't wait 'til tonight.

* * *

Life was glorious for our hero from then on, and he never did have to use that air mattress ever, except for that one time that Bella ...

Anyhow, the Monday following, the lunch table was occupied by Valerie and Paul, Jennifer and Embry, Quil and Seth, and of course, Jacob. Paul made sure to place Quil between his girl and Jacob. No sense in tempting fate, huh?

"So what are you doing this Friday, Embry?" Quil asked.

"Jen and I are going to see Troilus and Cressida at Harkin's Theater."

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "Since when are you into Shakespeare?"

Paul interrupted. "Maybe I should go to that one too. I promised Val I'd get more culture pounded into me." He squeezed Valerie, tucking her closer to his side.

Valerie's eyes passed from Paul to Jacob, and back again. She snarked, "Don't use the word pound in front of that _beast_."

Jacob shrugged. Man, some people really knew how to hold a grudge.

* * *

Arriving at the Swan's residence, Jacob knocked at the door. Charlie answered. "Hey, Jacob, Bells will be right down."

A few minutes later, Bella bounded out of her bedroom and into Jacob's arms.

On the way to the theater, Jacob inquired, "So what movie did you want to go to tonight?"

"I think Troilus and Cressida is playing. Do you want to see it?"

"Jeez, do we have to? Jen and Embry are going to that one; I'm not really a big Shakespeare fan."

"Oh, c'mon it wouldn't hurt you to watch one little Shakespearean play. Hey, I just had a good idea; maybe we could meet up with them and make it a double date."

Jacob hit the brakes, and their heads snapped back nearly giving them both whiplash. Oh no—Jacob already experienced that once already. And one double date was one too many, thank you very much. He turned the car around, making a ueey in the middle of the highway, and they arrived at the miniature golf course instead. Oh my gosh; what did she say that brought this on? She just suggested that they double with Embry and Jennifer. Bella was confused and never said a word, but she had to wonder ... what was the problem with a double date? The poor girl would never find out, but it didn't really matter, because that was the night that the air mattress ... well you know!

The End


End file.
